Crossing Over
by Noa and Sox
Summary: I'm just rating it R just in case. Though I'm not sure it should be an R rating.. maybe for later chapters. Anyway it's about a girl who is sent into the Pokemon world. She needs to get back. Can she? Does she want to go back? Will she be the next Pokemon


This is my first story. Pokemon does not belong to me. However Noa does everything about her belongs to me. Um basicly everything pokemon belongs to the pokemon creators. man I hope I did a good job on that disclaimer.  
  
Crossing Over  
  
Noa was sort of your average teen. Well not really. It is hard to describe someone like her. Noa was in her room sitting in her computer chair playing her Gold Version of pokemon. She didn't have the heart to start over in Silver. She had beaten it and caught 106 pokemon. Now for her that is a big achievement, so don't laugh at her. Now you will probably want to know what this girl looks like. Well she has black hair, pale skin, no freckles, doesn't wear glasses or contacts, her eyes are black. As for her clothes she wore a gray long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over that. On the t-shirt was Ozzy Osbourne, the cover of his Blizzard of Ozz album. On the back said 'Blizzard of Ozz' also she wore black jeans and black Vans shoes that were steel tipped. Bet you can't tell what her favorite color is. Noa is 14 and very bored at the moment.  
  
"Man I wish I could go on a real pokemon adventure. Get away from my life right here and not have to worry about growing up. I could be a trainer. Be a damn good one too." Noa sighed. Just then her game boy began to shake violently.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked as a white light shot out and shined right in her face. She screamed and dropped the game on her desk. She stared at it for a few seconds before snatching it up and pointing the light away from her. She flipped the switch on it off but the light still showed.  
  
"Bloody thing. I'll show you." She yelled and tried pulling the game out. It would not budge. She tried opening the battery compartment. It would not open. She turned it over and looked at it. The light had died down somewhat. Then a voice sounded.  
  
"Sir, sir! We did it! There is someone on the other side." "Well don't stand there jumping around like an idiot. Transfer him over here." Said a much deeper male voice. "It's not a he, sir. It's a she." The small meek voice of the first speaker said. "I don't care send her over then!" The deep male voice yelled. "Yes sir."  
  
Noa sat there staring at her game boy when the light came back on and shot out like rope wrapping itself around her ankles and wrists. "No!" Noa screamed biting at the light on her wrists. Her teeth passed through the light and she bit herself. She screamed once again and then felt herself land on a cold metal floor. Noa groaned and held her head. She stood up and moved forward with her left hand out stretched. It came in contact with glass.  
  
"The hell?" Noa looked up and at her surroundings. A bunch of men in white lab coats and another man, who had the look of the boss in a black suit. "You! You're Giovanni." Noa gasped and backed up in her tank. "You died." Giovanni started to laugh. "Ha ha. Silly girl. I did not die. I know about the games in your world. I was able to record what happened. Then I wanted to find away to bring people from your world to mine. Why? Well I did not want to kill one of my men by sending them through. So why not bring some one over. And it worked. Now we just need to reverse the process and we are in business. Plus with you here we can learn all about your world." Noa began to pound furiously on the glass walls. "I'll never talk! You can't make me!" "Oh but silly child. We can. A little torturing here and there. Just treat you like a pokemon and you will talk." Noa gasped. She knew how cruel he was to pokemon. She shook her head. "NO! Torture me all you like. I won't talk."  
  
Giovanni sighed. He walked over to the panel in front of her tank and flipped open a box that was labeled 'DANGER'. "Sir!" One of the men said walking up to him. "It's not safe. She could die from that." "If she dies then we will just have to bring someone else over now won't we?" Noa saw the label and she would not stand for it. She began kicking at her tank trying to break the glass. "Sorry dear. It's reinforced glass. It won't break." Giovanni said his finger starting to press down upon the button.  
  
Noa glared at him. He pressed the button and electricity shot through her tank causing her great pain. She began to shake and shudder screaming and crying. Finally he stopped and she fell to a heap at the floor smoking slightly but still breathing.  
  
"Now will you talk?" Giovanni asked. No answer. He pushed the button for a few more seconds. Noa went through pain again as she jumped up and screamed bloody murder. She fell back to the ground still alive but barely.  
  
"I see we need to put you through-" Giovanni started but was interrupted. "No you don't! You let her go right now!"  
  
It was Officer Jenny with her Growlithe. There were other Officers there with their Growlithes. They began to burn and destroy the place and catch some of the scientists. Giovanni however escaped from some back way.  
  
"YOU THERE! Open this tank!" Jenny screamed at one of the men in white lab coats. He scrambled forward pressed a few numbers and the tank was pulled into the ceiling.  
  
"Arcanine go!" Jenny shouted realizing the evolved Growlithe. "You've got to carry this girl to safety." Arcanine nodded and Noa was placed on his back and carried out. When everyone was outside; prisoners too. The place blew up. Noa was rushed to the nearest Hospital and treated there.  
  
It was one week before Noa woke up. She opened her eyes. "What? Where am I?" She asked. Jenny stood there with the Doctor. "We found you in Giovanni's lab in a tank. You went through some type of torture. You were just barely alive when we found you. No one knows who you are. Are you feeling okay? Oh by the way I'm Officer Jenny and this is Dr. Duke." Jenny said. Noa looked at them. "I'm fine thank you. How long was I out for?" "A week." Jenny said. "A WEEK!?" Noa screamed. "I've got to get home!" Dr. Duke spoke up. " Now please Miss. You have got to calm down and tell us what happened." Noah nodded and told them about being in her room to the game boy acting funny to being in the tank with Giovanni talking about crazy shit to her being electrocuted. "That's all I remember. I have to get home with the machine he brought me in. He said just reverse it and I can go home." Jenny looked down sadly. "Everything was destroyed when we rescued you. You can't go home."  
  
So what did you think? It's my first fanfic. Please read and review.. 


End file.
